supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Jeff Andonuts
Jeff Andonuts (''ジェフ ・ アンドーナッツ Jefu Andōnattsu''), o solamente Jeff, es un personaje principal y jugable en EarthBound. Él es el hijo de un famoso científico e inventor, llamado Dr. Andonuts. Jeff aparece como trofeo en Super Smash Bros. Melee y en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, en este último también como uno de los posibles ayudantes, como también lo es en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U y Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Perfil [[Archivo:Jeff Andonuts en EarthBound.png|thumb|left|Artwork de Jeff Andonuts en EarthBound.]] Jeff Andonuts es un personaje principal y uno de los 4 protagonistas de EarthBound, segundo juego de la serie de RPGs MOTHER y primer juego en ser vendido fuera del mercado japonés. Jeff es uno de los 4 miembros del equipo y uno de los elegidos que deben derrotar al malvado extraterrestre Giygas. Tiene 13 años, ya que se dice que tiene la edad de Ness. Es un niño prodigio capaz de convertir trozos de metal y antenas en poderosas armas que resultan muy útiles a lo largo de la aventura en EarthBound. Es el hijo de un famoso científico e inventor, el Dr. Andonuts, que vive en Stonehenge, Foggyland. Jeff vive en un internado en Winters llamado Snow Wood Boarding House, y está ahí desde que tenía 2 años (según su padre que al visitarlo en su laboratorio en EarthBound le dice que no lo ha visto en 10 años) y comparte habitación con su compañero Tony, quien lo ayuda a escapar del internado después de que Jeff recibiera un mensaje telepático de Paula pidiendo ayuda para salir de un calabozo en Threed, donde estaba atrapada con Ness. Su profesor, Maxwell Labs, le ayuda a salir también, prestándole una máquina que lo ayudaría a abrir puertas cuya llave estuviera rota. Cuando Jeff sale del internado se encuentra con el Mono Burbuja, quien lo acompaña hasta Stonehenge, para ayudarle a pasar el lago Tess montando en Tessie (el monstruo del lago Tess) y lograr continuar su camino hacia Threed. Cuando Jeff llega al laboratorio de su padre en Stonehenge, este le da uno de sus inventos como medio de transporte: el Sky Runner, un dispositivo volador redondo y gris, con la forma de un OVNI. Jeff toma el Sky Runner y llega a Threed, pero choca al llegar a la cueva en donde Ness y Paula estaban encerrados aunque sin salir lastimado. A partir del momento en el que los libera con la Bad Key Machine, Jeff se une permanentemente al equipo de Ness y los tres continúan la aventura. En Super Smash Bros. right|200px Jeff aparece en la imagen obtenida al finalizar el modo 1P Game con Ness, junto con Paula, Poo, The Runaway Five, un Mr. Saturn y dos enemigos de EarthBound. En Super Smash Bros. Melee Jeff aparece como uno de los trofeos presentes en el juego. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Jeff Andonuts :Uno de los mejores amigos de Ness en EarthBound. Jeff es el único hijo del famoso científico Dr. Andonuts. Jeff es un genio de la mecánica, capaz de convertir la herramienta más normal o destrozada en una compleja arma, como una máquina quita-salud o un generador de lodo. Es un poquito tímido, pero extraordinariamente inteligente y muy valiente en el fragor de la batalla. :*''EarthBound'' Inglés :Jeff :Another of Ness's friends in EarthBound, Jeff is the only son of the famous scientist, Dr. Andonuts. Jeff is a mechanical genius, able to turn common, broken tools into complex weapons like the Hungry HP-sucker and the Slime Generator. He's a bit on the shy side but incredibly intelligent and brave in the heat of battle. :*''EarthBound (06/95)'' En Super Smash Bros. Brawl thumb|4 cohetes de tamaño normal siendo lanzados hacia el [[Rey Dedede (SSBB)|Rey Dedede, dejando el más grande para el último.]] Jeff Andonuts aparece como uno de los ayudantes introducidos en esta entrega, teniendo una baja posibilidad de aparecer en comparación al resto de ayudantes. Cuando es invocado, Jeff prepara 5 cohetes botella con su invento, el "Cohete Multibotella 5", y cuando los cohetes están listos para despegar, él se cubre los oídos y se voltea hacia el fondo del escenario. Primero saldrán uno después del otro 4 cohetes de tamaño normal. Los cohetes botella comenzarán a rastrear y a perseguir a los oponentes y, si el enemigo esquiva bien lo cohetes (aunque pocas veces pasa), estos perderán energía e irán más lento hasta que finalmente caen al suelo y explotan. Sin embargo, si aciertan, harán mucho daño y producirán cada uno una explosión fuerte (aproximadamente del tamaño de la explosión de una bomba de Link o la de un Bob-omb). Cuando los cuatro cohetes medianos hayan despegado, el quinto, que es mucho más grande que los otros, despegará lentamente y perseguirá al enemigo como los otros cohetes botella; la única diferencia es que produce más daño y hace una explosión mayor. A veces, cuando se vaya en segundo, tercer o cuarto lugar, lanzará dos o hasta tres grupos de cohetes botella para poder ganar ventaja. Cuando los cohetes se terminen, Jeff se volteará de nuevo hacia el frente y terminará su aparición. Pegatina Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Jeff Andonuts :El hijo del Dr. Andonuts frecuenta un internado de Winters. Paula le envía un mensaje telepático contándole que ella y Ness han sido capturados, y Jeff acude al rescate. Tiene la misma edad que Ness, pero su sabiduría es comparable con la de un cientifico adulto. Repara objetos rotos y los convierte en objetos distintos. Cuanto más aumenta su CI más puede crear. :*''SNES: EarthBound'' Inglés :Jeff Andonuts :Dr. Andonuts's son, who attends a boarding school in Winters. He receives a telepathic message from Paula saying that she and Ness have been captured, and he sets out to rescue them. He's Ness's age but has the knowledge of an established scientist. He repairs broken items and makes them into other things. As his IQ increases, so does the number of things he can create." :*''SNES: EarthBound'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U En esta entrega, Jeff regresa como ayudante sin ver ningún cambio en su forma de atacar; incluso se sigue cubriendo cuando lanza los cohetes botella. Jeff también aparece en el escenario Magicant, haciendo un cameo en las imágenes que se proyectan en el fondo del escenario. Galería Jeff preparando un cohete botella SSB4 (Wii U).png|Jeff preparando un cohete botella en Onett. Jeff lanzando un cohete botella SSB4 (Wii U).png|El cohete botella siendo disparado. Mario junto a Jeff SSB3DS.png|Jeff lanzando un cohete botella en 3D Land. Descripción de trofeo right|90px :Jeff :Este muchachito de EarthBound tiene la misma edad que Ness, y asiste al internado Snow Wood. Su padre, el afamado científico Dr. Andonuts, fue el inventor de su arma predilecta: el gran cohete pirotécnico. Está formado por cuatro misiles pequeños y uno grande. ¡Y quizá contenga alguno más! :*'PAL': SNES: ''Earthbound (JP)'' :*'NTSC': SNES: EarthBound (06/1995) Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Jeff Andonuts fue confirmado como ayudante en el Nintendo Direct de la E3 del 12 de Junio. Seguirá teniendo la misma función que en las demás entregas. También hace un cameo en el escenario Magicant. Véase también Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate